Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII is the successor to the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII. The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII was offered in numerous trims including the MR (Mitsubishi Racing) and FQ400 trim - which was the most powerful model in the Evo VIII range. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The Lancer Evolution VIII appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2. It is required to reach level 4 in the career mode and complete URL race 15 to unlock the car. It is one of the best cars in terms of handling. Due to being an all-wheel drive car, the Lancer Evolution is capable of accelerating faster than similar cars. The Subaru Impreza WRX STi has better acceleration statistics but the Evo VIII has better handling. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The Lancer Evolution VIII has a price tag of $51,000 in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The Lancer Evolution VIII appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked for $36,000 once the player defeats Blacklist racer #11 - Big Lou. In the Game Boy Advance release, the Evo VIII is unlocked after beating BBB (Blacklist #8). A reputation of 3,500 is required to obtain the car. Because of its weight, the Evo VIII is very useful for pursuits, although it understeers a lot in corners if the player enters a corner too fast. As seen in Need for Speed: Underground 2, it has very fast acceleration. With Ultimate parts, its performance capabilities, especially its top speed, can be significantly improved, though its top speed is slightly lacking even when fully upgraded. Blacklist racer #9 Earl is seen driving a modified Lancer Evolution VIII that can be obtained via a pink slip marker. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' In Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0, it is unlocked after defeating Blacklist racer #9 - Earl. The car has the same price tag as seen in the main release. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The Lancer Evolution VIII appears in the Nintendo DS release of Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Lancer Evolution VIII was made available in Need for Speed: World on June 19, 2012 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a D class car. It uses similar driving traits to that of an Amerikon Speedsytems street tuned parts upgraded Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR-edition, although with somewhat better acceleration and more precise handling. However, the Evolution VIII lacks acceleration on corner exits compared to other C class cars such as the Ford Escort RS Cosworth. It can reach a top speed of 171 mph (275 km/h). Although players may find it more effective by swapping its parts with better upgrades, it struggles to compete with class A cars. Yellow The Yellow style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was released on June 19, 2012. Grey The Grey style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on October 30, 2012. Trivia *In a pre-release screenshot of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Earl's car is depicted to be equipped with a Body 1 body kit. Gallery NFSU2MitsubishiLancerEvolutionVIIIStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSUR_PSP_MitsubishiLancer.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSMWMitsubishiLancerEvolutionVIIIStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWMitsubishiLancerEvolutionVIIIEarl.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Earl's) NFSMW_EARL_PRERELEASE.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Pre-release Earl's) NFSMW510LancerEVOVIII.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' NFSMW510LancerEVOVIIIEarl.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0'' (Earl's) World_MitsubishiLancerEvolutionVIII.jpg|''Need for Speed: World''